Dual Decisions
by Namine Nobody Kiari
Summary: Harry has a twin; Slade, they are both creatures and do not attend Hogwarts, Lily and James are still alive. And throw into that mixture that Hogwarts is hosting a Tournament for any creature in schooling age and you know it's going to cause some fun.
1. Chapter 1

**My try at making a good creature/twin story, I don't own HP.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Slade was on his laptop in his room looking up the latest clothes at Hot Topic when he heard the owl arrive with the mail, 'probably just letters from family and news for mum and dad' he thought to himself. He knew that if it involved him they would tell him at dinner. Getting bored he closed his laptop and began transporting his notebook that was across the room on his desk to him through the shadows when his mother and father called him downstairs. Setting down his notebook he stepped through the shadows and into the living room. "Yes mum? Dad?" They excitedly handed him a letter addressed to him from the Ministry of Magic, he looked it over for a moment before opening it.

* * *

Dear Mr. Potter,  
We are pleased to inform you that due to your creature inheritance you  
are invited to partake in the Inheritance Games being held at Hogwarts  
School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This Friday, September the 13th  
this letter will transport you to the Entrance Hall along with the  
other competitors. If you choose to not partake in the games you may  
still stay for the festivities. The night of your arrival a Masquerade  
Ball will be held, so please be sure to bring appropriate attire.  
Sincerely,  
Corneleus Fudge  
Minister of Magic

* * *

He looked over at his brother Harry and saw the smile as he read the letter that looked like his, he knew his jock of brother would beg to go. It seemed his parents knew as well because after they both had finished reading James said "Yes boys, we will all be going, and yes you may both participate. So both of you go pack." "And boys, Uncle Remus and Uncle Sirius will be here tomorrow morning to help with our things." Lily added before they made too far. Slade stepped into the shadows and into his room then headed straight for his closet, with a quick flick of his wrist his clothes were in his suitcase. '_God I love being a shadow demon, Harry is gonna take so much longer having to pack by hand'_ he thought to himself. He then looked around his room before deciding to pack his sketchpad, notebook, and laptop. As he laid on his bed he thought of ways to torment the new school, oh the fun he would have.

He thought for a minute and transported his brother through the shadows laughing as Harry tripped not expecting the change. "What do you want Slade? We are supposed to be packing." "I'm finished packing dear brother." "And you couldn't help me!?" "Um, I could have, but I think it'll be more fun to let you do it all by hand." Harry growled at his brother before asking "Is there a reason you brought me to your room, or was it just to annoy me?" "No Harry there was an actual reason." They sat on Slade's bed for an hour planning the next day when they would go to the school, finally cementing all the details right as they heard Lily yell up "Rime for dinner boys." Slade quickly stepped through the shadows with his brother into the kitchen.

While eating dinner they heard a tapping at the window. Slade walked over allowing the very familiar owl to come inside. He then took the letter, giving the owl an owl treat before opening the letter from Sirius and Remus.

* * *

Prongs,

As your wonderful wife has probably already foreseen,

we'll be over tomorrow at 9:30, plenty of time to help

before the portkey at 12:00.

Padfoot &

Moony

* * *

"You were right mum, they'll be here at 9:30." Slade said before handing the note to his father. He then called the owl to his arm before stepping through the shadows and into the sitting room smiling when he saw the two marauders with their backs to him. He walked over quietly and put a hand on each of their shoulders whispering "boo." and laughing as they both jumped. "So it was the family demon that got our letter? Nice to know you're still as sneaky as ever." "Well of course, I have to be growing up with you two and my father as role models." They all laughed and Slade told them their plan for the next morning before going back home and to his room.

* * *

**Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**My try at making a good creature/twin story, I don't own HP.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Starting Hogwarts**

**Slade's POV**

I woke up with only one thought, _'today we go to Hogwarts'_. After getting my clothes I stepped into my private bathroom and got into the shower. I washed quickly knowing it was only a few more hours until we left. I stepped out of the shower and as I got dressed I noticed how well my skinny jeans still fit me, paired with my favorite t-shirt I looked amazing so I pulled on my black converse and zip up hoodie to finish the look. I waved my hand quickly over my hair drying and straightening it before leaning into the mirror. The markings on my face from my inheritance were black so to compliment them I always wore black eyeliner to frame my emerald eyes. The black hoops through my bottom lip completed my look and smiled noting not for the first time how menacing my fangs looked, even retracted.

I returned to my room to retrieve my bags before calling the shadows to move me down to the sitting room where I unsuprizingly found the four adults sitting and talking. _'Harry must be finishing his packing'_ I thought as I looked up at the clock that read 11:30. Uncle Remus looked up at the clock as well deciding he would help Harry finish and walked up to his room. Several minutes later they both returned downstairs and put Harry's bags next to ours. I looked over at my brother seeing he looked as dorky as ever so I went over and waved my hand silently over his face, then hair, then clothes until he looked identical to me. I even had his nails painted the same midnight black. I stepped back to admire my handiwork before grabbing our things. A moment later our portkeys activated and we were all transported to Hogwarts.

I looked around and noticed there were quite a lot of people here and these weren't even including the people who were already here because they attended or had family that attended the school. About five minutes later a man that looked to be about in his thirties or so came out and looked at us all "Families of students, please go through the door on the left. You will see two empty tables where I ask you to sit while the students are being sorted. Students, please follow me through this door to be sorted to the house you will stay with for the year." I saw mom smile as she walked through the right door then followed the other teens through having already lost sight of Harry. He lead us to a huge room that had four long tables going the entire length of the room that seated students, then at the far end one table that seated all the staff, and on either side of the door we just entered were tables where families sat.

We were all lead to the front where a stool sat with an old ugly looking hat _'is that thing supposed to sort us? I don't want that thing anywhere near me'._ The same man that had brought us in began speaking again "Students, you will be called up in alphabetical order of your last names. For those of you with siblings it will go in age order, oldest to youngest. The four houses you might be sorted into are Gryffindor whose head of house is Minerva McGonagall, Hufflepuff whose head of house is Pomona Sprout, Ravenclaw whose head of house is Filius Flitwick, or Slytherin whose head of house is me Severus Snape."

After his brief speech he unrolled a parchment and began reading names, some names I recognized from our school, others I knew went to Beauxbatons, some that went up wore the Durmstrang uniform, and the rest were from other schools that I didn't care to figure out. Before long I heard him call "Mr. Potter" and saw him raise his eyebrow slightly as I stepped up, he then put the hat on my head and I smirked as it immediately called out "SLYTHERIN!" I got up and walked over to the Slytherin table as he once again called "Mr. Potter" and Harry stepped up, there were whispers about Harry going straight to Slytherin with me as I sat down next to a cute blonde. Said blonde turned to his friend and said "Looks like we're getting twins Blaise, one for each of us." with a small laugh. "I wouldn't count on it you two." "What you guys aren't into blokes? We can change that." "No, he won't be in this house." Just then the hat called out "GRIFFINDOR!"

They both looked surprised as I could only say "Told you." The rest of the room looked surprised as well and I smirked as I changed his looks back while he walked over to the table and everyone took a shocked gasp. I couldn't help but laugh at some of the looks his changing appearance received. The two guys next to me both turned to me completely now "Sneaky, I like it." Blaise said... "So I'm Draco and this is Blaise. You would be?" "Slade." "And what's your inheritance?" "I'm a shadow demon." "Sweet, another demon in the dungeons, I'm a fire demon." "And what would this cute blonde be?" I asked turning to Draco who smirked "I'm a banshee."

"Je me demande si cela fait de lui un hurleur dans le lit."1 I said to myself and couldn't help but laugh when Draco blushed a little but then said "Vous aurez juste à trouver que sur votre propre."2 Blaise looked at us both "I know how Draco can but how can you speak French Slade?" "I live in France, me and Harry both speak fluent English and French." "Really? What's your school like?" "Amazing, it makes this place look like a dump and the curriculum look like a joke. I pity the students here really." Both boys looked surprised then said something I really couldn't hear because at that point someone's thoughts had been strong enough I couldn't block them out and the single thought was _'those Potter twins have to much power, I must eliminate them before they become to strong'_but I couldn't pinpoint who was thinking it.

* * *

1 ~ _'Je me demande si cela fait de lui un hurleur dans le lit.'_ - I wonder if this makes him a screamer in bed.  
2 ~ _'Vous aurez juste à trouver que sur votre propre.'_- You just have to figure that out on your own.

* * *

**Please Review**


End file.
